


【虫铁】雨天（重生）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇剧情 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 接复联三。Peter的执念突破自然定律，重生为一只小狗，继续陪伴着Tony.





	【虫铁】雨天（重生）

1

稠密的雨幕自天际倾泻而下。

颂歌停驻了，参加葬礼的人们三三两两从墓园涌出，黑压压的一大片，低语声，低泣声，都被大雨淹没。黑伞下只露出下颌的男人沿着与人群相反的方向往里走，皮鞋深一脚浅一脚地陷在泥里，却浑然不觉。他一直走着，渐渐远离了大部分人群，走向墓园最深处的纪念碑，然后他收起雨伞，任由瓢泼大雨将他浇透。

这里刻着英雄们的名字。

“Well,”他用指节轻击着那些刻在石碑上的名字，从怀里掏出一小瓶伏特加。“我猜你们烦透了这些白菊和鸢尾，所以我从地窖拿来了我藏的最后一瓶酒。别担心，这事佩珀不知道。”他拨开大簇黄白的花卉，靠着石碑坐下，拧了好几次才拧开瓶盖。

“看，我确实戒酒成功了……不过我想今天可以破例喝一口，这雨有点太大了。”他擦了擦脸上的液体，比常人长得多的下睫毛连着深红的眼眶，泪水却融入雨水不知所踪。他仰面小口啜饮，烈性物质刺激着食道。咂砸舌他放下酒瓶，手指缓缓摩挲着光滑的瓶身，接着将瓶口翻转，剩余的酒液全被淋上纪念碑底座。

“对了，麻烦你们告诉Peter，这可不是为他准备的，要知道再过……4年，他才到法定饮酒年龄……4年。”Tony拿不住酒瓶了，一只手痛苦地捂住嘴。

“God,He’s just a child.”

“I’m sorry,kid.I’m so sorry...”

“嗷呜……”微弱的兽类叫声在这样的雨天里微不可闻。起初Tony并未留意，直到有什么潮湿温热的东西附着在他手背上。潮湿也是可以忽略不计的，他浑身上下没有一处干燥的地方，但他感受到了手背上多出来的温度，不属于他，不属于墓园，更不属于秋季里冰凉的雨。于是他留意到它的存在。

那是一只毛色介于黄白之间的小狗，身上的毛发都被雨水浸透，更衬托得它体型娇小。这是一只不足三个月大的小奶狗。Tony默默想着，它不懂得避雨，不怕人类，脖子上没有狗牌，不知道在外流浪了多久。它只是用同样湿漉漉的双眼盯着他，小心翼翼地摇着尾巴。他便伸出手去摸摸他的脑袋，而小狗偏过脑袋，又伸出舌头舔弄他的手指，湿透的身体缩在同样湿透的男人身旁。明明是表示亲近友好的举动，Tony不知怎么的，却觉得这小生物在安慰他，肉垫一下一下地轻拍着他的西装外套，依然抬眼看着他。

那目光让Tony哭得更大声，但一切都融化在2018的雨中。那一年，所有故事都以悲剧结尾，又以各自不同的方式开启。

2

Tony收养了这只小狗，原因无他，小狗在他臂弯里打了喷嚏，他不忍心让它继续淋雨，回去的路上他一直打着伞，小狗缩在他口袋里不住地抬头，似乎是在好奇为什么雨淋不到它这里。

Tony拧开浴室的花洒，等水热起来就让水流注入从地下室找来的塑料盆。小狗已经打了三个喷嚏了，他用干毛巾包裹着那团小小的躯体，依然不免着急，水注到一半他就抱起小狗靠近。Tony那时第一次觉得这只狗有些奇怪，它一点也不惧怕洗澡，反而伸长了腿想要接近，不像他所知道的任何犬类。

“冻坏了吧。”Tony把它放进水中揉揉脑袋，从旁边挤了点沐浴露倒在它背部。他没养过这种生物，事实上他没养过任何宠物，偌大的基地里不存在宠物用品。好在小狗不介意他用什么东西替它洗澡，泡在温水中惬意地伸伸懒腰，尾巴在水中晃出一道道波纹。浴盆底部很滑，小狗就把前爪搭在盆子边缘支撑身体，一动不动地任由Tony把泡沫涂遍它的全身。到了尾巴下方某个地方，小狗突然弹了起来，在水中扑腾到了盆子另一端，离Tony最远的那端，刚刚涂抹好的沐浴露瞬间化为泡沫。Tony决定收回自己觉得奇怪的想法，任何犬类都讨厌洗澡，如果一开始没反对或许只是因为太冷了。他冷漠地把浴盆转了个方向，继续揉搓着小狗的脑袋，并且无视对方呜呜咽咽的哀求。

“听着小家伙，如果你胆敢不洗澡就进入Stark的卧室，我准会把你赶出去的。”

小狗一瞬间停止了挣扎，任由他搓圆捏扁。“它是不是听得懂人话”这样的想法在Tony脑中产生了一瞬，又很快被自己否定。

“叫你什么好呢？”他皱眉思索了一会儿，意识陷入绝对的混沌，很多记忆的碎片纷至沓来，于是他点点自己的胸口，又点点小狗的额头说：“我叫你Kid.”

“嗷呜！”以一只小奶狗的音量来说，它叫得很大声。

3.

一年前的Tony怎么也想不到他会养只小狗。那种突然闯入你生活的小生命，打乱你的所有计划，用力撕开你阴霾的天空，让阳光照进来，你在被它的热情灼伤的时候还要顾及对方确实是为你好。Tony讨厌这样的改变，他有一双看得到未来的眼睛。在他眼中的未来，他会与数不清的敌人战斗，鲜血一次次浸润胸膛；而科技在日新月异，很快他们就有了能够摆脱太阳引力的飞船，去往太阳系外的地方探索。他想自己的生命不是在战场上终结，就是乘着飞船终老于探索的路上。他的生命中没有多余的时间去细心饲养一只宠物，或者有过于黏腻的爱情。从父母遇害起他就知道，自己跟别人是不一样的。或许更早，从他16岁进入MIT念书开始，作为普通人的那部分就被他强行剥离。人啊，总是要有抛弃自己的勇气，才足以成就一番事业。

一年后的Tony成为了有狗人士，措手不及。小狗一定饿坏了，在Tony久违地洗了个澡打开装汉堡的纸袋时，它将刚刚吹干的毛茸茸的脑袋贴在地上，从很低的角度仰望着他手中的食物。于是Tony生平第一次在汉堡送到嘴边的时候停下动作，面色不虞地起身走向厨房，小狗欢呼着跟在他后面，待他拉开冰箱门取出一根冻得结结实实的香肠，Tony深呼吸一口气，拧开炉灶的开关。他意识到自己明天该去超市买些狗粮和狗狗用品了。

这天之前，他不知道自己会做饭。

Tony天才的大脑在第二天开始用来教狗玩玩具。他把骨头形状的磨牙棒放到Kid面前，告诉他这个用来锻炼牙齿。Kid对于新玩具保持了理所应当的好奇，但他既不咬也不动，只是用鼻尖嗅嗅，接着扑到Tony怀里将身子蜷缩起来。Tony明白教会这只傻狗玩耍还有很长的路要走，并且他意识到比起玩具，它似乎更喜欢粘着自己。

Kid有了自己的窝。Tony亲手为他打造了一间小木屋，里面有柔软的垫子，边上放着食盆和水盆。设计图纸的时候他考虑了好几种尺寸，他并不清楚Kid的品种，如果它以后会长得很大，狗窝就需要做大一些。但一想到巨大的屋里空空如也，只有眼前这一小团生物蜷缩在里面，他还是决定做小一些，等它长大再重新做间大屋子。

木屋在做好后一天也没有派上用场，因为每到入睡时分，Kid就来到卧室前，哒哒的脚步声显示出它内心的焦躁。Tony不得不打开门，然后小狗便跑进屋子，怎么也赶不走。Tony只得把狗窝挪到自己床边，可惜Kid辜负了他一番苦心，一门心思地想要爬上他的床。在他第三次扒着窗帘滑下去的时候，Tony终于认输，他抱着那只过度活跃的小家伙钻进被窝，让他睡在自己脑袋旁边。到这时Kid心满意足地舔舔他的脸颊，终于不闹了。

4

Tony还是觉出这只狗有些不一样的。它太安静了，或者说体贴。他没有体会过别的狗主人那种半夜被闹醒的经历，也没有遭到任何邻居投诉。对了，他搬离了那个空荡荡的基地，回到了纽约郊区一处住宅，这里人也很少，却不会粘连起任何回忆。他的小狗每天寸步不离地跟着他，小短腿总是努力跟上主人的步伐，在工作室设计图纸的时候也只是在桌子上静静坐着，充当镇纸的作用。Tony不知道别的这个年纪的小狗是怎样的，但Kid显然过于文静，而它看向自己的眼神，时常带着一丝说不清道不明的哀伤。Tony宁愿相信这是错觉，也不肯相信小狗之前是否经历了什么，比如主人突然消失之类的。于是他在对方那样看自己的时候轻声安慰：别担心，我不会消失的。他发誓小狗看上去更难过了。

Tony也不是总在忙，神盾局已不复存在，复仇者也已经解散，他做的更多出自兴趣。Stark工业上周刚刚破产，但鉴于全球所有需要员工的企业早都破产了，连带着银行破产，国家破产，所有人口袋里的钱一瞬间不翼而飞，Tony没为这事操心。作为曾经的复仇者他有一点补贴，他还帮助政府规划图纸，至少能自食其力。于是他努力让自己活成朝九晚五的工作族，周五的时候就带回来一大盒甜甜圈，与Kid看影片消磨时光。

经过一段时间的相处，Tony已经明确发现这只狗有自己的观影喜好。喜剧片他会发出类似笑声的哼哧，看恐怖片的时候则喜欢趴在他肩头。脖子上围着一个毛茸茸的恒温围脖，任何可怕的镜头都不那么恐怖了。但看纪录片——特指动物纪录片——再具体一点，节肢类动物纪录片的时候，他会嗷嗷叫着缩进Tony的外套，把自己藏得严严实实。于是Tony知道这只狗意外地惧怕蜘蛛。

“你知道吗，”Tony抱起Kid，让它坐在自己腿上，靠着柔软的腹部。“我差点就以为你是他了。不过他可不怕蜘蛛，他自己就是一只。”

“对了，他是蜘蛛，怎么会是一只狗呢。”

小狗目不转睛地看着他，最后只能把悄悄渗出的眼泪擦在他胸前的T恤上。

5.

其实一切你以为会久久不能忘怀的事情，在时间的冲刷之下都会变为久远的幻影，就像那个雨天，Tony逆着人流去墓园告别，大雨把所有建筑都融化，纪念碑流着液体，也在他的视线里一点点化掉。那是真的告别，抱着一个小生命出来的时候，他看着被雨融化的街道，心里所有伤痛都流进下水道，被这场大雨带走地彻彻底底。

一年后的同一天晴空万里，气候越来越奇怪，秋日里却比夏季还要炎热。他只把衬衫袖口卷起，牵着长大不少的Kid来到一户人家。

Kid已经可以在他出差的时候照顾好自己了，它聪明得超乎想象。把食物和水分成三天的分量，Tony回家之后Kid又蹦又跳地扒着他的大腿，看起来一点也没有饿到自己。但这次当他一如既往自言自语式的告诉Kid，他得去拜访一个人的时候，它却扯着Tony的裤腿往门口走，怎么赶也赶不进房门，于是Tony只好栓起狗绳带上他。

门铃响了有一会儿，May拉开门，还没来得及拥抱Tony，就被拼命摇尾巴的小狗扑了个满怀。Tony觉得它实在太奇怪了，对陌生人表现出这样高的热情，于是拽紧了缰绳让他离开女主人的腿，接着抱歉地解释起自己家这只特立独行的狗子。May是个温柔的女人，一些棱角在岁月中渐渐化为宽容，她好好招待了这位热情的小客人，只是对于Tony养狗这件事，如同Tony的其他好友一般感到好奇。

“我从前就挺喜欢狗的，”Tony说着他向所有人的解释，“现在不怎么忙，也算完成了一桩心愿。”

“挺不错的，我也考虑要不要养只猫。”May边给他倒冰镇的橙汁边道：“Peter高中忙起来那会就在想，不过有他一个就够受的了。”May笑起来的时候就是少女，她吐吐舌头，“知道我为什么养猫吗？他们没有那么闹腾，不像Peter，他简直是头精力旺盛的小猎犬。”

“嗷——”Kid打了个响亮的哈欠，Tony知道那本来应该是一声嚎叫，不知怎么的到中途变了调。

“你觉得Peter像小猎犬？”Tony挠挠Kid的下巴，May点点头坐到他们对面，“他就是太好了，对别人比对自己还上心。”

“完全同意。”

他们一下子没话说了，沉默盘亘在客厅，屋里静得只听得到屋外一闪而过的汽车引擎。Tony想他来可不是与另一个心碎的人一起哭的，这时候应该真诚地对于自己把她的侄子带走这件事抱歉，而这时May突然开口道：“如果Peter是猎犬，很可能就是这只拉布拉多的样子。”

“拉布拉多？”低头看看突然呆住的小狗，它已经长大不少，但依然如小时候那么可爱，甚至有些圆润。

“你说这是拉布拉多，然后它是猎犬？”

“God Tony，你不会一直不知道自己养的狗是什么品种吧？”May成功打碎一个茶杯。

“不清楚，我从来不关注这些。”Tony把脑袋埋进Kid的前胸。

6

Tony最终意识到Kid不是一般的犬类，是在它三岁的时候。得益于Tony训练它运动的强烈兴趣，那时它已经是一只体态健美的成年中型犬，小短腿成了大长腿。在一次半夜趴在Tony身上将他压得快要窒息的恶性事件之后，Kid再也没机会钻进他的被窝。

May养的小母狗米粒也三岁了，出于种种原因她最后养了只同Kid几乎一样的拉布拉多，春天里大人们商量了一会，觉得是时候给它们找个伴了。

然后在米粒搬进屋子的那天，Kid做出了有史以来最令Tony生气的举动，它狠狠地打了向自己示好的米粒。Tony不知道要怎么面对May，怎么把委屈落泪的小母狗哄好，于是他把Kid关在屋外一夜以示惩戒。没有哪个狗主人会这样对待自己的狗，但Tony知道Kid永远不会抛弃他，他曾在拥挤的街道与对方走失，晚上它又出现在家门口。这次也一样，尽管他睡得心神不宁，但他还是一大早才拉开房门，耷拉着耳朵的大型犬趴在地上，尾巴也贴着地面摇晃，Tony跑过去死死抱住它。

“对不起，我不该把你一直关在外面。”

“嗷呜……”Kid舔舔他的脸颊算作原谅。

“我只是担心你太寂寞了，”Tony注视着它湿漉漉的眼睛。“我不是要养别的狗，你们也可以去May那里住，你喜欢她不是吗？”

“嗷嗷——”Kid狠狠地甩着脑袋，跟人类摇头的动作一模一样，Tony已经习惯这只聪明的小狗偶尔会模仿人类的动作，并且为在心里叫过它傻狗而抱歉，所以他明白这是拒绝。

“谢谢你愿意陪着我这个一无所有的老男人。”

“汪汪！”Kid用舌头卷去Tony眼角的晶莹，脑袋不住地往他怀里蹭。Tony带他进屋好好洗了个澡，第二天把米粒送回去，再也没提找母狗的事了。

他发现自己同样离不开Kid。

7.

一切真相原本都有迹可循。

Tony带着Kid去华盛顿特区出差。这次只是例行会议，没什么特别重要的事，他想到自家的狗从未离开过纽约，便决定带着他一起。Kid在外从不给他惹麻烦，有它的看护Tony甚至能在车上睡一觉，以饱满的精力参与第二天一大早的会议。火车时间太赶，他一下车就立即赶到举办会议的地点，只来得及把戴着口枷的Kid交给前台，就直接进入会议现场。自从与政府合作他总要出席大大小小的这种会议，参与多了流程就变得乏味，他听了一会儿上台发言，然后打起瞌睡，直到轰隆一声巨响让他惊醒。

往昔噩梦仿佛重现。偌大的会议厅眨眼变成一个冒着火光的大窟窿，Tony坐在离窗口最远的位置，只是被倒下的圆桌压住了腿。周围散发着令人作呕的焦糊味。如果是梦，这也太真实了些。

“汪汪汪！汪汪汪！”

他的狗不知怎么做到的，挣脱了嘴上的钳制，冲进火光里将他往外拉。爆炸声带来的耳鸣和意识模糊到这时才停止，神经尖锐地叫嚣着疼痛，他怀疑自己腿断了。

“Run，Kid，run！”

噩梦与现实重叠，他想起很久之前有个人类也叫Kid，他没有听从自己的话离开，最后却永远地离开了自己。他执着的样子，与眼前无视自己的驱赶，依然徒劳地将自己往外拉的Kid，别无二致。

于是他发出的最后一个音节是，“Peter？”

8

晕晕乎乎地醒来，眼前一片素净的白。我这是在天堂？Tony眨眨眼，然后他听到一声清脆的叫喊。

“Tony！”

有些耳熟，又令人无法相信，Tony转头看到Peter近在咫尺的脸，认为自己真的已经死了。

“噢，我很想你，孩子。”Tony感到泪水不断溢出，而他手臂动不了无法擦拭，“我太想你了，养只狗都叫它Kid，还错觉他就是你……”

“它就是我。”

柔软的布料覆上眼皮，Tony直直地望着声音来源的方向，直到眼前再次出现Peter的脸。

“WTF？！”

为了Tony的心脏着想，Peter只是口头解释了一下他变成了一只狗，等他情绪稳定一些了才表演了一个大变活人。Tony声泪俱下地控诉他这种知情不报的恶劣行径，Peter摇着尾巴委屈表示，自己也是刚刚才能恢复人形。

“我想因为你在会议室认出了我，因此我才能够变回来。”Peter把这两天自己分析的结果告诉他，“死亡是很神奇的过程，我学会了很多，比如科学与魔法之间没有不可分割的界限。”

“比如生命实在太短了，这次我要早点说我喜欢你，Tony。”

“我就知道。我早该知道的。”Tony睫毛扑闪着如同羽翼“我等这句话太久了。”

尾声

“咳，打断一下。”

在他们吻地难舍难分的时候，一个秃头的男人带着职业化的微笑出现在病房。

“Coulson？你没死？”Tony还记得这个救过自己一命的特工。

“你们打仗的时候我去了别的宇宙一趟，所以没事。”Coulson选择无视青年比衣服还红的脸，“我长话短说，神盾局依然存在，袭击你的罪犯已经定位，不过我们恐怕无法将他捉拿归案。”

“所以你意思是？”

“Tony.Stark，AKA钢铁侠；Peter.Parker，AKA蜘蛛侠，世界需要你们。”

“操，你怎么知道我在做盔甲？”Tony觉得自己有几年都没骂脏话了。

“那个不重要。”Coulson不好意思地笑了笑，“我保证您的多数日常生活是完全隐私的。”

“好吧，”Tony翻了个白眼，转向Peter，“所以，Peter，你愿意跟我一起，再拯救一次世界吗？”

“你知道无论你问多少次，我的选择都一样。”Peter无视病房里的不速之客，狠狠地亲了他一口。

于是在Tony的未来里，首次出现了一个兼具战友，家人与爱人的存在。


End file.
